


Dean's Gift

by donnawooza



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawooza/pseuds/donnawooza
Summary: Castiel gives Dean, a very special gift for his birthday. The only problem, the gift doesn't seem to like Dean and Cas being Sweethearts





	Dean's Gift

Gabriel and Sam stood outside the door, hand raised to knock. 

"Sonofabitch. Goddamn it, Cas! Get Off Me!" 

The pair outside the door looked worried. Dean telling Cas to get off didn't sound good. In fact, since the pair (Dean) admitted to having feelings for each other, the opposite was true. Gabriel and Sam had learned the hard way to make sure they announced they were entering a room. Even if they just stepped into the bathroom and were returning back into the room they had just left. 

"Cas! Goddamnit, that's my freaking leg." 

The door opened and Cas stood, staring at them. Gabriel and Sam looked at Cas, standing in front of them. 

"Uh Cas, is Dean alright?" Sam had to ask the question as Dean was in the kitchen swearing at Cas, who was apparently on Dean's leg. While at the same time staring at Gabriel and Sam. 

Cas grinned, "Dean is fine Sam. Why do you ask?" 

Sam raised an eyebrow and gestured to the kitchen, "Um, it sounds like he is telling you to get off him. And unless you are in two places at once, Dean is in trouble." 

Cas's face lit up as he realized what Sam meant, "No Sam, Dean is not yelling at me." 

Ignoring the "Yes I am Cas," that floated out from the kitchen as he continued, "Dean is currently getting to know his birthday presents." 

"Yeah, I freaking love them, Sweetheart." Sarcasm dripped from every word as Dean appeared in the kitchen door. 

Sam and Gabriel took one look and started laughing. 

"Yeah, very funny guys. Freaking hilarious." Dean's tone went from sarcastic to pleading, "Cas, help me get them off," Sam and Gabriel laughed harder as Dean gestured to his legs where two tiny kittens were attached.

<3<3<3<3

Dean's day had started out as normal. He woke up with his arms full of the angel, pulling him in tighter as Cas tried to move. 

"Happy birthday Sweetheart." A familiar raspy voice in his ear, "You have to get up."

Dean growled, "I am up Cas, come here and I'll prove it to you." 

Dean felt his angel laugh, "Dean, I mean you have to get out of bed. Sam and Gabriel will be here soon." 

Dean grumbled under his breath, "I should be able to snuggle with my angel if I want," but he still let go of Cas and rolled out of bed. 

"Dean, my love," Cas smiled shyly at him "We can snuggle if you want." 

Dean blushed, he should have realized his angel would hear him. He bent over the bed and kissed Cas lightly on the lips, "Cas, sweetheart, I want to snuggle, but you're right. We have visitors coming and I want to take my time."  
Dean stole another kiss, "I'm going to head for a shower before I come to my senses and not let you out of the bed." 

Dean laughed as Cas squeaked and scrambled out of the other side of the bed, not because he wanted to but because he knew he would be teased unmercifully by their visitors if they came while Dean and he were in the middle of something. 

Dean headed for the bathroom, a wave acknowledging Cas's "Come to the kitchen when you are done." 

Ten minutes and one cold shower later Dean was sitting at the table in the kitchen, drinking his first cup of coffee for the day. He watched as Cas puttered around making breakfast for him. By the time he poured his second cup of coffee Cas had served up scrambled eggs and bacon, cooked just the way Dean liked it. 

"Dean, you eat this while I go get your present." 

Dean glanced over at Cas, "You didn't have to get me anything Cas, just having you beside me is enough." 

Cas blushed, "I know Dean, I wanted to get you something." Dean pulled Cas down into his lap and nuzzled into his angel's neck. "Dean," Cas blushed as Dean whispered what Cas could get him. 

Dean laughed and let him go, "Tonight, Honeybee?" and laughed again as Cas nodded and hurried out the kitchen. 

Dean stopped laughing when Cas returned and placed a box on his lap. 

"Open it," Cas was practically bouncing, he was so excited to see Dean's reaction to his gift. 

Dean carefully opened the lid and was stunned to see two little kittens, one ginger and one black one looking up at him.  
Dean sat stunned as the pair clambered out of the box and into his arms. His trance was broken when he heard the disappointment in his angel's voice. 

"You don't like them, Dean." 

Dean jumped up, or at least he tried to. The movement knocked the box to the floor and that caused the kittens to latch on to his chest, which would have been fine if he had more than just a t-shirt on. 

"Sonofabitch, they've got claws." Dean heard a muffled snort and glared at Cas, "Are you laughing at me Cas." 

"No Dean, I would never laugh at you." He snorted again, "But you do look adorable." 

Dean blushed, "I am not adorable," he growled. 

"To me, you are Dean." Dean shook his head and shrugged, for his angel, and only for his angel, he would be adorable. "

What are you going to call them Dean?" 

Dean just stared blankly at Cas as the angel continued, "Dean they must have names." 

Dean shrugged, "You name them then Cas." 

Cas shook his head "They are your's, Dean." 

"They are our's Cas, what's mine is yours. Except for the Impala, she's mine. If I name them they will be called sonofabitch and goddamn it, Cas. You know they will." 

Cas smiled, "Alright Dean, I will think of names. And what is mine is yours too." 

Dean smiled, "Now come here so I can thank you properly." Dean reached out and pulled Cas into his lap, mindful that the last time he made a sudden move he had a chestful of kitten claws. He pulled Cas's head down and kissed him deeply, only stopping when he heard a squeaky growl. They glanced down to see the two kittens glaring at Cas.

"I think they may like me sweetheart, and I think they are jealous of you." Dean threw his head back and laughed so hard that Cas fell off his lap.

<3<3<3<3

By lunchtime, Dean was tired of being the only thing the kittens loved. At first, they both found it hilarious that every Dean or Cas touched, the kittens would growl at Cas. He was really getting tired of having two kittens literally attached to him. He currently had one clinging to his jeans and one perched like a parrot on his shoulder. They heard the sound of a knock and Cas told Dean he would get it, while Dean finished getting lunch ready. 

"Sonofabitch. Goddamn it. Cas! Get Off Me!" Dean bent down to check the oven getting a tail in the mouth as he did. 

He swore at Cas, and the kittens, so that all parties were aware of his displeasure. 

"Cas! Goddamnit, that's my freaking leg." Dean called out to Cas as the other kitten decided to clamber down to meet his brother on Deans' leg. 

Dean heard Cas tell Sam and Gabriel that Dean wasn't yelling at Cas, "Yes I am Cas," and that he was getting to know his present's. 

He headed to the door "Yeah I freaking love them, Sweetheart." 

He glared at the other pair when they started laughing, "Yeah very funny guys. Freaking hilarious." 

He turned to Cas with a helpless look on his face. "Cas, help me get them off." 

Sam laughed harder at Deans tone, "Can't the big bad hunter take down two itty bitty kitties." 

Dean glared at his brother "You think you can get them off, go for it, Sammy." 

Sam knelt down and reached out a hand. "Crap, dude. What the fuck." 

Sam snatched his hand back as one of the kittens swiped a paw full of claws down it. 

"Yeah, dude," Dean laughed at him "The big bad hunter can take down two itty bitty kitties," his voice dripped sarcasm, "But, I'm sure that these are a pair of demon spawn." Dean held out a hand to Cas and the kittens growled. "I can't even touch my angel without this happening." 

Dean turned his glare on Gabriel, who was standing suspiciously quiet after his laughter of 5 minutes before. 

"You got anything to say, Gabriel?" Gabriel just looked at Dean and the kittens before staring at Castiel. 

Dean followed his glance to see Castiel blushing, "What the hell is going on?" 

Gabriel shrugged, "Seems my baby bro has created these kittens for you. Since they are yours no one else can be near you or touch you. You can't even touch anyone else." 

Dean's face fell, "Does that mean I can never touch Cas again." 

Gabriel shook his head, "You have to let them know that Cas is yours, therefore they belong to him as well," Gabriel smirked, "It means Dean-o you have to tell these kitties how you feel." 

Gabriel and Sam started laughing again at Deans heartfelt groan. 

"What do you mean Cas created them?" Dean asked Gabriel. 

"It's a long story and one told better on a full stomach."

<3<3<3<3

Lunch passed without too many problems. Dean sat the kittens on his lap with firm instructions to stay and for the most part, the obeyed him. 

"At least they stay when I tell them to Sammy. Unlike some people." 

The two Winchester brothers laughed as the two angel brothers just looked at them. Sam leaned over and brushed a light kiss on to Gabriel's lips. Dean went to do the same to Cas, before stopping and looking down at his lap. He settled for a quick brush of his hand over Cas's on the table. 

"Dean practically raised me when we were kids," Sam explained, "He was the one who told me to sit at the table and eat, the one who told me when it was time for bed and later on my early hunts told me when I had to stay still." 

Dean laughed again "He didn't always listen." 

Sam and Gabriel cleared the table and Dean couldn't help but feel a little jealous when he saw Sam take Gabriel's hand and lean down to brush a kiss on the smaller man's lips. 

<3<3<3<3

When the dishes were done the pair rejoined Cas and Dean. 

Sam gave Gabriel a look that said without words, "How weird is it not to see the pair of them in one space." 

Dean was sitting on the couch and Cas was sitting at the opposite end. 

"Okay Gabe, tell me what the hell is the deal with these monsters," Dean waved a hand at the pair curled up in his lap. 

Gabriel pushed Sam down on the chair and sank down on to his lap, feeling a slight pang of guilt when he noticed the longing looks that Dean and Cas exchanged, knowing that the pair couldn't sit the way they were used to until he explained. Taking a deep breath and giving the pair an 'it's going to be fine look,' he began. 

"When we fought in heaven sometimes our brothers were unable to stay as close to our backs as we needed. So Dad allowed us to make bodyguards. He gave us the specs and away we went. They are loyal and light and extremely protective. As you may have already noticed," 

Gabriel chuckled with an eyebrow raised in silent question. He waited for a nod of agreement and continued," The difference between the ones in heaven and yours Dean-o is the way Cas made them." 

Dean looked at Cas who blushed and looked away, "Okay Gabe, what makes mine different." 

Gabe stared at the kittens, "Cas made them for you instead of himself. That means you have to tell them that Cas is part of you, and you have to name them. Oh and we have to know the names as well, they can read their name in our thoughts. If someone came close who didn't know their name they class that as an enemy and they will protect you from anyone they see as an enemy." 

Dean looked thoughtful "So that means Cas can't name them." 

At Gabriel's shrug, he turned to Cas, "Sorry Cas." 

Cas just smiled sadly, he had known he wouldn't be able to name them, he had just told Dean he would think of names to make his hunter happy. 

"That's okay Dean I don't mind." 

Dean decided to put a bit more effort into the names to make his angel smile again. The other three were quiet as Dean thought. His face brightened as names hit him. 

"Well," he turned to Cas, who was sitting on the chair as far away as possible, "The sooner I talk to these guys, the sooner I can keep my promise from this morning." 

He smirked at Cas, delighted when his angel blushed and smiled back at him.

Dean picked up the black kitten and looked him in the eyes. He hadn't realized before that this kitten had green eyes and his fur was almost the exact shade of Cas's hair. He smiled at the kitten, "Hey Destiel, I'm really glad that you're mine. But the thing is, see the guy sitting at the end down there by himself," both Dean and the kitten turned to look at Cas the same time, with the same expressive emerald eyes, "I belong to him. I kinda hope he wants to belong to me too. Now sit down and behave so I can talk to your brother." 

Dean placed the kitten down and picked up the other one. Dean noticed that his fur was more sandy than ginger, and his eyes were a very familiar shade of blue. 

"Okay BJ, you heard what I said to your brother right, about Cas," again the two pairs of eyes turned to Cas at the same time, "Well the thing is, I happen to feel the same way about him as you do about me," he picked up Destiel and stared at them both, "You like being close to me right, touching me, snuggling on my lap, being in my personal space. Hell, I think you would climb inside me if you could. That's sort of how I feel about Cas. I like touching him, being close to him. It would make me very happy if you would treat him like you treat me. I'm pretty sure he won't mind being climbed occasionally." 

Dean held out an arm, "Is it all right if Cas comes near me now?" Dean held his breath and BJ squirmed a little. 

Dean put him down and watched as the kitten walked down to Cas and patted his arm with a paw. He turned and walked back up to Dean's lap and curled up staring at Cas. 

Dean laughed, "I think that means yes Cas, now come here before I go through angel withdrawal."

Castiel flung himself beside Dean and nuzzled into his side, beaming with love and happiness at being able to touch again. Dean hugged Cas before looking at Gabe and Sam who were trying not to laugh. 

Sam broke first "Dean," he choked out "Destiel? You do know what that means don't you?" 

Dean smiled and brushed his lips against Cas's temple, "Of course Sammy, it's mine and Cas's name together. Off those sites. You know that you and Gabe are Sabriel, which is out and I can't use one of your names without the other. Just no. So, I chose the other two names that mean something to us and named him BJ, for Bobby John." 

He stroked the kittens in his lap. "Now that my boys have accepted my angel, I made an offer this morning and he accepted," He leaned down and captured Cas's lips in his, "Thanks for coming for lunch, and Gabe, thanks for the advice, now if you don't mind..."

Gabe stood up and pulled Sam after him, "Sabriel huh," he asked with a smirk as he glanced at Sam through his lashes. 

Dean nodded, "You really should check them out Gabe, they may give you some ideas." 

Dean and Gabriel laughed as Sam blushed as he knew what type of wicked ideas came from those stories. 

Cas just sat there and looked confused. "Dean, I don't understand." 

That made Gabriel laugh harder, "Looks like you'll be checking them out too Dean." 

Wrapping his arms around Sam, Gabe flashed them out of the room. 

Dean looked down at Cas, "So Cas, sweetheart, you want to check out some of those sites or do you want to..." his sentence was swallowed by Cas kissing him. 

<3<3<3<3

While the kittens tolerated Cas and grudgingly allowed Cas and Dean to touch, they worshipped Dean without reservation. Destiel's favorite perch was on Dean's shoulder. He would climb up Dean's leg and chest and lie draped over Dean, two legs on the front, two legs in the back. Sometimes they were both front legs, sometimes one front one back, but always with his nose in Dean's ear. 

BJ loved being carried in a breast pocket but his absolute favorite was being in the crook of Dean's arm. Dean had got into the habit of wearing his plaid shirt all the time, no matter where so BJ could snuggle in the pocket and leave Dean's hands-free. 

He had gotten used to the strange looks when he went out. He admitted to himself that it was a sight to behold. He was just glad that he and Cas weren't big on PDA's. Bad enough that Cas told him he looked adorable with a kitten draped over his shoulder and another peeking his head out of a pocket on his chest. 

"Dean Winchester does not do adorable Cas." he grouched, rather unconvincingly even to himself. 

Cas just smiled knowing that Dean secretly loved being called adorable, "Oh well then, I suppose I will just have to find some other adorable guy to kiss, then. I happen to find adorable extremely hot." 

Cas squeaked as Dean grabbed him around the waist and kissed him thoroughly, "You find this hot Cas." 

"Adorable, Dean Winchester, you are adorable and extremely hot," Cas proceeded to show Dean how hot he found it, that Dean blushed everytime someone said adorable. For a month. 

<3<3<3<3

The kittens also proved their worth on hunts, saving not just Dean and Sam when Castiel and Gabriel were in heaven doing angel business but helping the hunters find their angels when Cas and Gabe were kidnapped by Raphael, who wanted to take over heaven. The hunters managed to track the angels down to the rundown shack that the rogue archangel was keeping their boyfriends and Destiel and BJ took out the guards silently. After a brief but nasty fight where the kittens grew to the size of mountain lions and took down Raphael, subduing him long enough for Gadreel and Naomi to come down and take him to jail, the two hunters found Castiel and Gabriel in a ring of holy oil. Sam and Dean extinguished the flames and after checking the angels over for any other injuries, Dean picked up his kittens, who had returned to normal kitten size and nuzzled them before the pair squirmed into their usual places. Dean placed his arm around Cas's waist and grinned at his brother who was doing the same thing to Gabe. 

Dean kissed Castiel's temple before saying, "OK sweetheart, fly us all home and I'll make us dinner."

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
